Paul Hester
| birth_place = Melbourne, Australia | death_date = | death_place = Melbourne, Australia | occupation = Musician, songwriter | genre = Rock, pop rock, jangle pop, indie rock, alternative rock, new wave | instrument = Drums, percussion, vocals, keyboards, acoustic guitar, conga, timbales | years_active = 1976–2005 | associated_acts = Crowded House, Split Enz, Deckchairs Overboard, Tarmac Adam, The Wiggles | website = }} Paul Newell Hester (8 January 1959 – 26 March 2005) was an Australian musician and television personality. He was the drummer for the bands Split Enz and Crowded House. Early years Hester was the older of two children (his younger sister is Carolyn) from Melbourne, Australia born to a bushman father and jazz drummer mother. At an early age, he was encouraged by his mother, to play drums. His extrovert personality did not impress his teachers, and he left school early attempted various jobs before starting a musical career. He spent most of his teen years living in the Dandenong Ranges, the family home being on the edge of Sherbrooke Forest at the Sherbrooke/Kallista boundary. Some of the Melbourne bands he played in from 1976 to 1978 included Thunder and Edges. In 1979 he co-founded a Melbourne-based band called Cheks (renamed Deckchairs Overboard when they moved to Sydney in 1982). He lived with Deborah Conway of Do-Ré-Mi during the early 1980s, while playing regularly in Love Party. Hester later worked with Conway in Rose Amongst Thorns (1990–1991) and Ultrasound (1995). Split Enz and Crowded House Split Enz At the departure of drummer Mal Green from Split Enz in 1981, their percussionist Noel Crombie took up the role of drummer. After the release of the Enz album Time and Tide in 1982, the band took a break to focus on other projects. According to the radio documentary Enzology, when they reformed in mid-1983, both Finn brothers returned somewhat distracted. Tim Finn had just released the very successful solo album Escapade, while younger brother Neil Finn had a child on the way. The reunion resulted in Conflicting Emotions (November 1983), an album which marked the beginning of the end for the band. Before the tour to support the album it was decided that Crombie would return to percussion (something he says he enjoyed more than drumming), and the band would find a new drummer. Hester was auditioned on the advice of Rob Hirst of Midnight Oil and got the job. In June 1984, founder Tim Finn left Split Enz, and they released See Ya 'Round in November which included "This is Massive" which was written by Hester. When Split Enz disbanded in December, Hester and Neil Finn decided to start a new group. Crowded House Initially, the new band formed by Hester and Neil Finn was named "The Mullanes" and then underwent a few name changes. They recruited Nick Seymour to play bass guitar and Craig Hooper on guitar, Hooper left as they secured a recording contract with Capitol Records in the US. However, Capitol disliked the name and the band changed to Crowded House to record their debut eponymous album, Crowded House in 1986. Other records by Crowded House with Hester are: Temple of Low Men (1988), Woodface (1991), Together Alone (1993), and the Best-of collection Recurring Dream (1996). By 1993 Hester was frustrated by the demands of his career and suffered a phobia about leaving to go on tour. On his return to Australia that year he started to see a psychiatrist.Paul Hester profile, smh.com.au, 28 March 2005; accessed 8 January 2016. He remained with Crowded House until 1994, when the pressure of touring and the birth of his first daughter made him want to stay home, rather than remain on the road. Hester left mid-way through a 1994 tour of America, forcing the band to recruit British drummer Peter Jones for the rest of the tour. Hester performed with Crowded House at the band's farewell concert on the steps of the Sydney Opera House in 1996. After Crowded House After leaving Crowded House, Hester appeared on many TV and radio shows in Australia and opened a cafe/restaurant named Beach House Cafe with fellow Melbourne musician Joe Camilleri in Elwood Beach in Melbourne. From 1995 until 1998, Hester appeared regularly on the popular Australian radio show Martin/Molloy. He played drums as a session musician for producer Richard Pleasance. One of his final recordings was Sophie Koh's debut album All the Pretty Boys. Hester also had a recurring role as "Paul the Cook" on the popular Australian children's television show, The Wiggles, including his appearance in the Wiggles' video on the Disney Channel for "Fruit Salad (Yummy Yummy)". Another of Hester's major contributions was his consistent efforts on behalf of Indigenous Australian culture. He also worked to publicize the local Melbourne musical scene. Largest Living Things Hester later became involved in a new band called Largest Living Things (1997–2000), with Kevin Garant on guitar and Barry Stockley on bass, performing with members of rock groups Crowded House, Split Enz, Midnight Oil, and others. Largest Living Things released a few EPs in Australia featuring songs written and sung by Hester; in contrast to his previous work in Crowded House, Hester played guitar as well as drums. The Largest Living Things featured on Mick Molloy's controversial 1999 TV show The Mick Molloy Show, with Hester as bandleader. Hester formed Tarmac Adam with Crowded House's Nick Seymour and Matt O'Donnell, Sean McVitty and Steve Paix in 2001. ''Hessie's Shed'' In 1998, Hester hosted his own 10-part TV series Hessie's Shed on Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC).[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0143041 Hessie's Shed details], IMDb.com; accessed 8 January 2016. This show gave Hester the room to explore his humorous presenter skills, showcase some friends, reunite with friends from Crowded House, and play with the house band and his own band, Largest Living Things, with Hester now performing from behind the drums instead of guitar. ''The MAX Sessions'' Hester went on to host the intimate concerts The MAX Sessions. Broadcast on MAX, these intimate concerts, which were mainly recorded at the Sydney Opera House, featured a variety of local and international acts. A highlight of the show's concerts saw Hester reunite with former bandmates Neil Finn and Tim Finn for a few songs, backing them on drums, while they were promoting their album Everyone Is Here. Personal life Hester was in a relationship with Deborah Conway from Do Re Mi in the early 1980s. He later formed a relationship with photographer Mardi Sommerfield and they had two daughters Olive and Sunday. They lived in the suburb of Elwood in Melbourne, Victoria. Hester is quoted as having claimed that he had always lived "on pages 57 and 58 of the Melway", being the pages of the Melbourne street directory covering the St Kilda district. Death On 26 March 2005, aged 46, Hester died by suicide by hanging himself in Elsternwick Park near his home. Four years earlier he had split from Mardi Sommerfield. His two daughters, Olive and Sunday were aged 8 and 10 at the time of his death. It was known to family and close friends that he had been suffering from depression for a number of years, and was prone to extreme mood swings. Hester was buried at Blackwood in the Central Highlands region of Victoria. His life was commemorated at the 2005 Aria Awards, with Neil Finn singing the staple Crowded House anthem solo "Better Be Home Soon" along with a mini-biography and footage from his life and achievements. In October 2005 in memory of Paul and to acknowledge his long links with the area, the local Port Phillip Council agreed to name a path alongside the Elwood Canal after him, Paul Hester Walk. More recently Hester Street in Officer was named after him. Hester's girlfriend at the time of his death was New Zealand based singer Kashan Vincent. In July 2006, Vincent sued his estate, claiming a third of his net worth. Vincent claimed the pair had a relationship for 32 months and, while not cohabiting, were engaged, but had called off their wedding. By May 2007, the lawsuit was resolved out of court, with Vincent receiving a payout, and Hester's two daughters named as the sole beneficiaries of their father's estate. References Further reading * Chunn, Mike, Stranger Than Fiction: The Life and Times of Split Enz, GP Publications, 1992. * Chunn, Mike, Stranger Than Fiction: The Life and Times of Split Enz, (revised, ebook edition), Hurricane Press, 2013. * Bourke, Chris, Something So Strong, Macmillan Australia, 1997, * Twomey, Chris & Doole, Kerry, Crowded House: Private Universe, Omnibus Pr, 1998, * Dix, John, Stranded in Paradise: New Zealand Rock and Roll, 1955 to the Modern Era, Penguin Books, 2005, External links * *"Vale Paul Hester" from The Age Category:1959 births Category:2005 deaths Category:Australian rock drummers Category:Male drummers Category:Australian television presenters Category:Musicians from Melbourne Category:Crowded House members Category:Australian multi-instrumentalists Category:Australian people of German descent Category:Musicians who committed suicide Category:Split Enz members Category:Suicides by hanging in Australia Category:Suicides in Victoria (Australia) Category:20th-century Australian musicians Category:21st-century Australian musicians Category:20th-century drummers Category:21st-century drummers Category:Australian male musicians Category:Male suicides